Just a Misunderstanding
by xCelestialchanx
Summary: Why was Hinata ignoring her feelings? Didn't she basically confess her feelings for him? So why was she still going on about Menma? Menma, Menma, Menma! She was acting like nothing had happened! RTN SasuIno, Slight SasuHina, NaruSaku, and NaruHina. Based off/Continuation of Road to Charasuke.


**Title: **Just a Misunderstanding

**Author: **xCelestialchanx

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke x Ino

**Minor Pairing: **Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Why was Hinata ignoring her feelings? Didn't she basically confess her feelings for him? So why was she still going on about Menma!? Menma, Menma, Menma! She was acting like nothing had happened! RTN SasuIno, Slight SasuHina, NaruSaku, and NaruHina. Based off/Continuation of Road to Charasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I Do _NOT_ Own Naruto

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!:** It's really important that you read this note in order to understand where this story stands. This story is based off/the continuation of the "Road to Charasuke" Drama CD that had been released when Road to Ninja was released on DVD in Japan. There are translations online if you want to read them(I recommend at least Track 5 and 6, or you might be lost).

**Chapter 1**

_"It looked like it was going well." Ino said nervously as she looked at the baffled Uchiha through the young Hyuga's body. _

_"What's wrong with that? Isn't that what you wished for." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the girl._

_"N-no! I never wished for something like that!" the heiress said suddenly, shocking the young Uchiha._

_'W-what's with her? She suddenly changed personalities?! Saying something so cute, she's looking at me with teary eyes! What is this strange senstation?!' Sasuke thought as heart began beating loudly as he looked at the dark haired heiress._

_"I'll never accept the thought of you two getting together!" She said breaking her gaze with the boy. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't notice before."_

_._

_._

_._

It had been _days_ now.

Days since he decided that he would _only_ go after the leggy Hyuga and no other girl.

After he had encountered that soft, innocent, and vulnerable side of the heiress, he knew instantly that they were meant to be together! I mean, she had it all! She was sexy, feisty, daring, and dangerous with a hidden soft side. Who wouldn't want a woman like that?

No other moment or girl for that matter, could make his heart beat faster then it did when she approached him.

As much as he wanted the girl, it was starting to become a little frustrating. Why wasn't his advances working on dark haired heiress? Sure, she had punched him in the face the first time he came on to her, but usually every girl he went after eventually gave into him by now. He bought her flowers, asked her out on various dates, and gave her all of the attention she could ever want. He had given up so much for the girl!

And yet, here he was wondering why didn't she want him. Lets be real, he was drop dead gorgeous! Most girls would kill to be in her position. Why was Hinata still ignoring her feelings?

Didn't she basically confess her feelings for him already?

Why was she still going on about Menma!? Menma, Menma, Menma! That's all she went on about! She was acting like nothing had happened! Please, the last time he checked, he was _better_ then Menma.

The dark haired boy mentally sighed before looking at the said girl. Dressed in her usual clothing, the female member of Team Eight sat on bench under a shady tree by herself as she held a cinnamon roll in one hand and a book in the other.

He had to get her to fall for him somehow, usually no woman was able to resist the beauty of a little Uchiha charm.

She was just being waaaay too stubborn he decided. Maybe it was a pride thing as well?

But in the end, the more he thought about it, the more it didn't matter. He knew he would get her somehow.

What a foolish girl.

When Uchiha Sasuke wanted something, he _always_ got it. He made sure of that.

Smirking slightly to himself, the boy shoved is hands into his pockets and begun to make his way towards the Hyuga.

"What is it now?" Hinata said tiredly as she felt the presence of a particular Uchiha walking her way. "Ya know, You've been starting to become a real nuisance lately." The girl said looking up at the raven haired boy as she slammed her book shut. He was so fucking irritating.

"Oh, Hina-chan! I still don't understand why you're still being so difficult about how you feel! I already understand how you feel about me. It's okay to embrace it!" The boy said never letting his smirk fade as he made his way directly in front of the girl. "This 'playing hard to get game' just makes me want you even more!"

This was becoming really irritating! Why the hell was she acting like this?!

"What the hell are you going on about?" The dark haired girl responded as she shot a dark glare up at the boy. " As I recall, I always hated you!" she said as her temper began rising. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you these last few days, but you're really starting to piss me off!" she said venomously. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like hitting on Sakura or something?" Sasuke sighed he picked up one of her hands into his own and crouched to meet with her pure white eyes.

"I don't understand you Hina-chan. Just last week you told me you didn't accept the idea of me and Sakura-chan being together." The boy responded. "You're making no sense, it's honestly becoming ridiculous."

"What?!" Hinata said pulling her hand away from the boy before jumping up from her seat. "If you ask me, I hope you would take her far away! She's just getting in the way of me and Menma!" she added. "I don't recall saying anything like that!"

'Here we go again. Menma, Menma, Menma!' He thought as he mentally rolled his eyes before standing up once again. He was really starting to get sick of that name. Maybe he could just use his sharingan on her like he did with the other girls?

No wait. He wanted their romance to be pure.

"Stay the hell away from me or you'll regret it!" She said finally before stomping away from him.

It looks like if he wanted this girl there was only one way he would get her.

_Eliminate the competition._

Smirking to himself once again, he toke one last glance of the girl before making his way to former Hokage's house.

This should be interesting.

.

.

.

Today was such a peaceful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the whether was decently warm, she got to do what she loved, and it was quiet.

The 17 year old, blonde haired florist smiled slightly as she stood at the counter of her family's flower shop. There was always something about dealing with flowers that always made her so relaxed. Being able to put together new creations always made her feel confident in herself. The blonde haired girl smiled softly as she lightly touched the petals of an assortment of roses she had begun working on.

"I swear, that boy has lost his damn mind! Where does he even come up with these things?!" Flinching at the noise, Ino dropped the small roll of ribbon she had been holding as the bell on the door suddenly rung, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Me? In love with him?! What a fucking joke!" The busty heiress ranted angrily as she marched into the small flower shop, breaking the peaceful silence. "That boy disgusts me! I don't understand how the hell someone could even like him! Especially when Menma has better looks!"

Ino slightly stiffened as she was graciously greeted with the arrival of Hyuga Hinata.

Now, an angry Hyuga was _not_ particularly easy to deal with. That clan had been known for having some dangerous tempers among a majority of it's members.

When it came to this particular Hyuga, all hell could break lose.

What was she going on about? Someone thinks Hinata-chan is in love with them?

"W-what's wrong, Hinata-chan?" The young florist said nervously as she picked up the roll ribbon that had fallen on to the floor.

"That fucking Uchiha suddenly thinks i'm in love with him, that's what!" Hinata said slamming her hand on the counter, making Ino flinch once again. "Now, that arrogant ass won't leave me the hell alone!"

Sasuke-kun thought Hinata-chan was in love with him?! That was odd, Hinata-chan always made it clear that she hated him. Why did he think that? Maybe she meant Itachi-kun? He was also known for being a major flirt in the village, but then again, he had been very busy with the Akatsuki all week.

"S-sasuke-kun? W-why does he s-suddenly think that?!" The blonde asked as she met the Hyuga's vicious glare. This was terrifying.

"The hell if I know! He said something about me pulling him aside and confessing to him or whatever." She sighed before crossing her arms and breaking her gaze with the blonde. "That boy is filled with mysteries, who knows!" Ino visibly froze as she heard Hinata spoke.

N-No, it couldn't be. W-why would he think that? Hearing that last sentence slip from the Hyuga's mouth made the blonde speechless.

H-He couldn't be talking about what she said to him the other night, r-right? She made it perfectly clear that she only thought he shouldn't be with Sakura, d-didn't she? T-Then why was she starting to feel fear take over her body?

Maybe she did.

Or maybe she _didn't._

The blonde could easily feel the color drain from her face as fear continued to take over. Who knows what Hinata-chan will do if she finds out that she used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on her?! Oh Kami! She could never find out! She had to get away right now or she might have a chance of breaking down.

"So when do you get off for lunch? I don't want to eat alone." The Hyuga said as leaned her back against the counter.

"I-I don't t-think th-"

"Oh, come on! All you do is sit here during lunch anyways!"

"W-well I-I-I Um-"

"Woah, do you have some kind of hot lunch date or something?" Hinata said teasingly.

"W-W-WHAT?! W-Why wou-" The blonde responded as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Calm down, I was joking. What's wrong with you today? Why are you so tense?" The bluenette responded as she looked at the blonde with a hit of concern in her eyes.

"I-It's j-just that I," Ino said before catching the sight of a familiar Nara out the front windows of the flower shop as he walked by."I-I promised Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun that I would eat with them t-today!" The blonde lied as she looked at her teammate. "B-but maybe we can h-hang out later? or w-we can have lunch tomorrow!" She offered the Hyuga with a nervous smile. "I-I'll see you later!" she said before taking off her apron. "Okaasan, I-I'm going out on my lunch break n-now!" She called out before leaving the confused Hyuga behind.

"The hell is wrong with her today?" Hinata said as she saw the 17-year old's retreating figure.

_So much for her peaceful day._

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I know it's been a while, but I'm somewhat back!

I kind of got back into Naruto(Even though I hated the ending) and I thought I would give Fanfiction a shot again!:)

I know I still have my other story 'Made For You', but I wasn't too sure if people actually liked it or not. But, I can still continue with it if people really want me too, I just want to edit and add more to the first two chapters(because I hate themxD) before updating it.

This will probably be just a short story, maybe like 5 chapters or so.

I went off Kohaya7Kae-13's (deviantart) translations in the very beginning, but just made them to fit fanfiction:P

I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC for their RTN personas, it was a little hard writing their characters the opposite way, haha. I'm sorry it there is grammar/spelling mistakes as well.

Please review if you liked it!:)

~xCelestialchanx


End file.
